A sequel to submission by borath
by Ajuxliapose
Summary: Yami has just been raped. Can Kresha deal with becoming evil that has bred from evil? read on and see
1. Default Chapter

Juxtaposed's sequel to 'Submission'  
*~*~*Ever After*~*~* (Borath's Note; Yup, I gave full permission for this. Heck I encouraged it! And I'm really pleased with the outcome. Please note that this does not follow 'Submission' religiously; consider it an AU for an AU, okay? Good good. Now be nice and leave a review because Juxtaposed is a good friend of mine, a real person too! I see them daily! ^_^ )  
  
Yami peered up at him with fear in his big eyes, was he going to take him through that ordeal again? Kresha had to admit to himself it had been good. He had managed to exert his huge power over this poor thing now shivering, trying to put his clothes on and run. The sexual gratification from raping him had been great. Power. Pleasure from Yami's pain. Yet he himself was in pain, as Yami left, he gave Kresha a look that if he lived many lives after that one, he would never forget the look of 'why this' it was because he knew it all too well. It was he when he was young after he had gone through the same ordeal he had put Yami through, exactly, to the last detail.  
  
He had always wanted to know what it had felt like to his attacker, unwilling gay sex. He knew it hurt. The pain after the first time it ever happened was unbearable. Kresha hated his stepbrother for that. Now, he had turned into that monster. 'How did I become him' he thought. I was never that way inclined.  
  
Suddenly the pleasure of what he had done, turned to hatred for himself. He sank to the floor in desperation. He had said to himself after every time his brother touched him and said 'I can't wait until you can get a little friend to join us so you can pass on your skills of what I taught you' he promised it would never happen, but now it just had. Those cruel taunts rung true in his malformed ears. And he hated himself even more.  
  
Kresha jumped up with an almighty roar and ran over to the bed and ripped the sheets, a glittering knife was nearby, and he ripped the covers further and started stabbing into the bed, until it was a mountain of cotton mess. Kresha broke down and cried like he hadn't done for years.  
  
" I WANT TO DIE!!!" He screamed. It was shrill and it pierced through the air like a rocket on take off. He jumped up and caught his reflection in the mirror. It was hideous. To a person not used to his looks, it was a gruesome sight. To him, it was worse. His black hairy shadow loomed over him and combined with his already big body and large amounts of fur. He was a dark creature and his face was clumsy and misshapen. His oversized nose was crooked and his green eyes were half closed, half with a creepy look of a pervert, the other looks of a desperate maniac. He clocked the gun sticking out of the drawer. There were no bullets; he knew that, all the same, he took a shot at himself.  
  
There was one bullet left.  
  
To be continued 


	2. the end

Kresha dozily looked up. 'I am dead' he thought. 'I killed myself, am I in hell? His vision got clearer, more light seeping into his sleepy eyes. A nurse was above him, she was far too old to be wearing the low cut and short nurses uniform she wore, and she had a moustache and a sour look on her face. The nurse turned to see his face. Her voice matched the way she looked. It was gruff and guttural.  
  
"So you are awake now, about time too. I will go and get the doctor."  
  
'Oh heck, I'm not dead.' Thought Kresha, as the burly woman left the room.  
  
He had been left alone for a long time now, he couldn't decide whether the pain in his stomach was due to hunger or the possible area of where he got shot. The doctor entered. He was a small man of about fifty yeas and had more hair in his beard than on this head. He came in and gave Kresha a small smile. This to go with his small stethoscope, glasses and clipboard.  
  
"After you got shot," He said curtly, barley looking at him. "You must have crawled out into the street because that's where you were found. You were shot in the lower abdomen and have been until now unconscious, which is sort of good because you are nearly healed, and can go home the day after tomorrow. Have you got any questions? No? Well I'm glad that's sorted, I have places to be. Good day." He bustled out and left Kresha to his thoughts.  
The day had come for Kresha to leave the hospital. The doctor had not known it was attempted suicide, and had thought he had been shot in a fight and assumed this because Kresha looked rough and what the doctor would call 'rough' meant he went out and caused fights for the hell of it. Which he did, but this time, he was so wrong.  
  
Kresha picked up his carrier bag of belongings he had acquired at the hospital, said it goodbye to the nurse changing his bed sheets as he left the room. To his horror he walked past Yami and Joey, who had comforted Yami after the attack.  
  
Yami saw him first. His heart was racing, he managed to compose himself and pretend to not look at Kresha as he slinked past. Joey was a different story. He yelled obscene things at him, while Yami desperately tried to stop him.  
  
"You ugly bastard! What makes you think you can come in to a human hospital and look at Yami" Was one of the things he yelled.  
  
"You can't be seen in a human hospital, so why are you here?" sneered Kresha defensively.  
  
"I can, and why I'm here is none of your business." Joey spat. "C'mon Yami, we're going," Joey grabbed Yami, who was shaking with fear. He stalked off.  
  
Kresha stared after the pair for a long time, then went on his way to his lodgings.  
Days later, and Kresha, still hadn't had revenge put upon him by Yami and Joey, or any other cohort of the group with Yugi and his protector Yami. Kresha began to get complacent. He also got angrier as he tried to come to terms about what he had done to Yami. Instead of dealing with it in his head, he took it out with anyone he had an argument or a duel with: The loser had to with stand, sometimes many times over, brutal sex, some male, some female. Man, woman, animal, object, he didn't care. It helped the pain and anger of before, it made him feel like he was worth something. One day after a particularly bad flash back of one of the rapes he suffered. He walked through the dark streets and alleys and started a duel with down and out, who did the duels. He lost and exacted his revenge worse than usual.  
  
He dragged him into an obscure alley where nobody ever went. He grabbed him and hit him over the head to knock him out when he struggled. When the young boy came to, he felt rubbing of oils and hairy hands rubbing over his thighs, moving up to his most private parts, this lasted a while until the boy felt aroused and most ashamed, this Kresha identified with. Shame because he had enjoyed it while his stepbrother did it to him. Kresha hardened his heart while the boy burst into tears and begged to go home. Kresha placed his face to the boys' nose-to-nose and smirked. "Give me a kiss," he growled. The boy screamed "NO!" Kresha smashed his face again and again, then pressed his face against his and made him. He then continued the ordeal and left the boy in the corner sobbing, and his face bleeding.  
Days turned into weeks since Kreshas most despicable act. He had really grown to hate himself and had since, gone off trying to find victims. He had lost the taste to get gratification from others most intense pain. He now realised he could get just as much on his own, by himself than attacking some poor soul and ruining their lives.  
  
His violence in duels turned more violent and he gained a good many enemies. As time went on, it wasn't just Joey who wanted to really hurt him.  
  
He deserved it, he really did, so when fifty of his enemies jumped him one day. Everyone knew and understood why. 'He is a menace!' He must be killed' was very common words when Kresha's name was brought up in any conversation. Kresha soon became afraid to leave the house. His enemies were growing quicker than it takes the average wrong doer to gain them. They decided he must be killed.  
The meticulous planning of Kresha's murder by his victims was fun for them to plan after he had put them through so much. They decided to make it slow and painful and a good taste of his own medicine. The vigilantes picked a date and drank much alcohol to gain resolve to finish the monster off.  
  
On the date they chose to kill him, they all got together in a big pack, Yami had been invited, but declined for his urge to protect Yugi was greater than watching his rapist die.  
  
The big group of eighty, gathered early morning outside his house, making a big noise with their taunts and unrepeatable jeers. Some preceded to throw stones at his window until he appeared at the window, where they chucked a huge stone at his head. He was unconscious immediately. The group stormed into his house and dragged him out into the street.  
  
Kresha's victims were allowed to throw things at him, hit him, kick him, or stab him with their weapons. This him carried on for a while until Kresha came round and started to scream for mercy. He was getting weaker and blood was pouring out of him. Many were surprised, there was enough human for him to bleed. They carried on. The final humiliation was, as Kresha began to fade away into death. They raped him, like he did them, only more brutal, with huge objects. His last words were "No Stepbrother! He suffered of the most brutal attacks to drive a huge pole, made into a stake to drive through his heart. It killed him instantly. And Kresha was no more.  
People cheered, they were safe from him, never would he darken a young boy's life or his protectors. The duels were now fought properly and to the rules with no sexual favours to be made if they lost.  
  
When Yami was told the news, he smiled. Justice had been done. He had done the right thing for himself, not to get dragged into such a nasty business and rise above it. And protect Yugi from finding out his secret. For he would not want to worry him now. *~*~*End*~*~* 


End file.
